


Cozy (drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt warm and cozy
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/OC, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 1





	Cozy (drabble)

_ This. This right here. This is perfect _ . 

Mari leaned against the railing on Justin's penthouse balcony. She gazed in wonder as the first snowfall of the year danced down toward the busy Manhattan streets below. That was the view she was used to. She had always been looking up as the snow shimmered down between the skyscrapers toward the world. Now, she saw it all-the glistening crystals falling silently as the noisy city kept moving as if were any other day.

_ Why don't they stop? Even for a second? _

"You shouldn't be out there," Justin called. "At least not without a jacket!"

"But the snow! it's beautiful," Mari replied never turning her attention away from the city before her. 

Justin disappeared back into the penthouse apartment. He returned a few minutes later with a warm and cozy blanket, big enough for two. 

Justin wrapped his arms around Mari from behind, pulling her against his chest and into the warmth of the blanket. 

Mari nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Justin held her safely in his strong arms, sheltering her from the winter's cold winds as they watched the world around them fade to white. 

_ I was wrong.  _ **_This_ ** _. This is perfect! _


End file.
